The Green Thunder
by SuperLuigiBros159
Summary: Everyone know Luigi and Mr. L are the same mind. But when an order of events occur leading to the separation of Luigi and Mr. L, Luigi will have to take drastic measures in order to save his kingdom from the hands of his evil counterpart, AND an unknown evil force. Can Luigi handle it? *SELF-INSERT*
1. Chapter 1: The Jump Scare

**What's up, Dylpickles! And now begins the start of a brand new story! Aren't you excited!? Sure you are! BTW, you are now reading a story with a self-insert! (Meaning that I'm in it) Let's start now! **

**Disclaimer: I do own them. NOT! They all belong to Nintendo! And **_**Slender: The Arrival **_**belongs to… I don't remember. I still don't own it though.**

Chapter 1: The Jump scare

It was a horrible day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads were humming, the Yoshis were being green, and I was playing _Slender: The Arrival_. Probably the scariest game ever. So I was being hunted by a killer Proxy and Slenderman, no biggie. I would occasionally have to stun the damned Proxy and run away like a chicken with my head cut off whenever I saw Slenderman. Then I saw the final generater. Now was my chance to escape! I walked over to the generater, to find…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled a voice behind me.

So I screamed and threw the mouse at the jump scaring jerk. It was Mario.

Then I look at the screen and find that the Proxy killed me. "Dang it, Mario! You made me lose! And I was so close, too!"

Mario was laughing hard. "I couldn't-a help it!"

I groaned and went into the living room of this giant mansion. Ever since I got stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi had let me live in his mansion.

"Dylan, is there a purpose of this screaming?" Luigi said, who was sitting on the couch.

"No, it was just Mario jump scaring me."

Yeah, Luigi was kind of treating me like I was his son or something. Im not his son. I'm just a normal teenager trying to fit in with this world. It doesn't work well for me. Plus, Wario smells. BAD! I haven't been able to update my Fanfiction in a while. I mean, I finished the Luigi War, then I got sucked down a drain. I wonder if my family is crying since I disappeared one month earlier. For the first few days, I thought I was dreaming. I gave up that thought after a week. I'm pretty sure this is real. Face it, life doesn't make sense.

At that moment, Daisy came through the door. "I'm here to annoy every living soul in this mansion!"

"Oh, hello, Daisy!" Mario said walking in.

"Hello, Mario. What the frick are you doing here!?"

Luigi spoke up "I'm pretty sure he just came to jump scare Dylan"

Mario flew out the window with the wings cap.

"Yep" Luigi finished

"Hey, Dylan, how's life?" Daisy asked me.

"Um… Give me five minutes and I'll answer your question! … Um, pretty bad…" I answered.

"Oh, I see!"

"I'm sure you do"

"Hey Dylan, I bought you pie!" Luigi said.

"*gasp* PIE!" I said dashing to the fridge.

Daisy put a serious look on his face "He is… depressed about this situation, isn't he."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure why, he loved to play Mario's games, and he claimed when he was younger he had a fantasy of living in the Mushroom Kingdom" (**Yes, that is true! I have embarrassed myself in front of you all!**)

Daisy paused. "Hey Dylan, do you want to go to Toad Town and buy more pie?"

"YES, I DO!" I said. (I has already finished the pie from before)

"Well, I'll bring him back, don't worry! :D" Daisy said.

"You better!" Luigi said. Daisy walked out the door and I was about to follow her when Luigi stopped me.

"Son, be safe."

I looked at him oddly, then shut the door behind me.

**So, I'm being treated like Luigi's son, how weird! (Not to mention, Daisy is kind of taking the mother role) They'll regret it! *Serious look* Nah, I'm only kidding! :P Anyway, please review! You are a salad if you don't review! Don't be a salad! Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: PIE!

**Hello, guys and girls, kids or adults, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! … Wait, no, it's time for a NEW CHAPTER! Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, Nintendo does. **

Chapter 2: PIE!

Me and Daisy was walking over to Toad Town to buy a pie.

"So, you're stressed out. What's up?" she asked.

I picked up a flat rock. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." I threw the rock into the lake and it skipped an impressive 4 times! :D Yay me!

"Ya know? You have got to stop lying!"

"I'm not lying"

"I'm pretty sure you're lying"

"Why do you care anyway!? You're not my mom!"

"No, but I'm OLDER THAN YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"So? Look, I just wish I can go back home, alright!?"

"Mario and Luigi wanted to go back home too. But they didn't have any family left, so they stayed."

"Well, you know what!? I still have a family! Don't treat me like I don't!"

"Luigi's your guardian"

"Then why is he treating me like his son!? He's my guardian, not my dad!"

"Some guardians treat the kids like their sons" She gasped. "Yay, we're at the pie store! :D"

So we entered the store. We sat for a few minutes waiting for our order.

That's when Daisy's phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Peach" she answered. She clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Daisy, you have to get over here as fast as you can, right now! Don't bring Dylan!" I could hear Peach on the other end for some reason.

"Why? What's wrong?" Daisy had a worried look on her face.

I could hear a swirling noise in the background, someone yelling, and the phone starting going static for some reason.

"J_st _et ov_r h_r_!" Then the phone line went dead.

Daisy quickly turned to me. "You stay right here! I have to handle something!"

"What?" I asked.

"Grown up stuff that you wouldn't understand! Now stay here!"

Then she ran over to Luigi's mansion.

I waited for her to disappear, then I followed.

"Wait, sir, your pie!" the cashier said.

"Save it!" I said running off.

When I finally reached the mansion, I reached for the doorknob. Then slowly, I opened the door, and peeked inside. No one.

So I entered completely, and started searching the house. Room by room, I searched, still no one.

Until I got to the last room.

There, I saw Mario and Peach tied up to chairs. Daisy was nowhere to be seen.

**Damn, this is exciting already! What was that? You're mad cuz I left a cliffhanger? Don't worry, it'll get resolved! Just review, like and follow and be patient! Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Ain't Easy Being Green

**Meh, just read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, Nintendo does.**

Chapter 3: It Isn't Easy Being Green

"What the hell happened here!?" I said, untying Mario.

"He's back!" Peach said.

"Who?" I asked. I untied Mario and went over to Peach.

"Mr. L! Luigi started acting as if he was having a seizure, then he turned into Mr. L, and ran off with Daisy!"

I finished untying Peach "Mr. L!? Oh no…" I paused. "Where did he take her?"

"We don't know!" Mario said. "He just jumped out the window and ran!"

"Which direction?"

"Straight"

"Well, let's go then!"

They seemed reluctant to take me along, but they went with it. One by one, we all jumped out the window, and ran in the general direction of where he was seen running.

After about half an hour of running, we stopped to take a breather.

"I think he lost us…" Peach said.

"Oh yeah? No shiz!" I said.

We all looked at our surroundings. We were pretty far from Toad Town, and we were in a plain grassy area.

"Where could they have possibly went!?" Mario said.

Then the ground under us started cracking.

"Of course this has to happen. Just our luck!" I said.

Then it collapsed, sending us falling a few feet into a cave. Down the cave was voices.

Mario put his finger over his mouth, and signaled us to follow him.

At the end of the cave, we saw something that I wish we hadn't seen. Mr. L and Daisy were making out.

I said "WTF!?", they heard me, and they broke apart quickly.

Daisy blushed, and walked over to us. "Will you pretend that you didn't just see that?" She said, embarrassed.

I ignored her for no reason. "Hey!" I said to Mr. L.

"What?" said Mr. L.

"Can you maybe… I dunno. Change back to Luigi?"

"I know not of this 'Luigi' you speak of! I am Mr. L!" Then he did a twirl, and made an L with his hand (which totally doesn't stand for loser, by the way) "THE GREEN THUNDER!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that."

Mario stepped up "Don't worry, I got this"

Then Mario and Mr. L then proceeded to do the "jump wars" (from his first boss battle in Super Paper Mario)

Eventually, Mr. L fell down, and got back up again. "Dammit! I lost to you again!?" He said, clearly raging. "This isn't over! L-ater!" Then he starting spinning, turned back into Luigi, and fell unconscious to the floor.

Then, a figure in a cloak appeared. None of us could tell who it was.

"Um, who are you?" Peach asked.

All was silent. Then, after a few seconds, the figure spread his arms, and a shockwave erupted through the cave, causing us all to fly a few feet.

Then Mario quickly got up, ran over to Luigi, and picked him up. "Come on!" he yelled. So we all ran and climbed out of the cave. Once we got to Luigi's mansion, we set Luigi on the couch.

"Is he going to be okay?" Daisy asked, with a mixture of guilt and worry in her voice.

"Yeah. Just a few bruises."

We stayed silent for several minutes. After half an hour, Luigi was still out. I had a feeling Luigi wasn't going to wake up for a while, so I went into my room and sat on the bed. I grabbed my rubix cube and started messing with thinking: 'Who was the guy in the cloak? Dimentio? Nah, too tall. Antasma? Doubt it. Antasma doesn't have shockwaves. Cackletta? Does he have shock waves? I don't remember.'

I set the rubix cube down, and laid down, still thinking. And before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**Mr. L strikes again! :D So, who was the guy in the cloak? It's not an OC, so have fun guessing in the reviews, I guess. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace**


	4. Chapter 4: Explosions, Yay!

**Hi. How's life? Life is good. *Silence* Weee…**

**Disclaimer: Does NOT own them, Nintendo does!**

Chapter 4: Explosions, Yay!

Bowser sat in his throne room like a boss. It was a silent day, but he had just watched _Titanic _and was feeling very depressed.

"*sniff* Why did Jack have to die, it gives me the feels :(" He said.

Then the door opened. That figure in the cloak from the last chapter walked in.

"Well, hi! :D Haven't seen you for a long time! So tell me, how are your minions?" the figure said.

"Well, they're fine" He looked confused "Speaking of minions, how come Kamek didn't alert me about you visiting?"

"… Details aren't important"

"What did you do to them?"

"Well, I… borrowed your minions"

"You WHAT!?"

Suddenly, robotic claws sprang up and grabbed Bowser, holding him down.

"Look, it's only for a short time, K?" said the figure

"A SHORT TIME!? LET ME OUT OF THIS!"

The figure pulled off his cloak. "Recognize me, Bowser?"

"Holy chocolate shit! –"

"No, don't say my name. The readers can't know who I am yet"

"… I see what you did here…"

"Do what?"

"You just broke the fourth wall!"

"What is 'broke the fourth wall'?"

Bowser would have done a face palm, if he wasn't being held down. "Never mind"

The figure put the cloak on. "Nice talking to you Bowser"

With that, he walked off, leaving Bowser locked up in his own throne room.

OMG, COLORS

It had been one week since the Mr. L incident, has we all sat randomly in Luigi's mansion. Daisy, Peach and Mario were visiting.

"Peach, darling, does these overalls make my ass look big?" Mario said.

Peach looked at Mario's oversized ass and said "Oh, no, y-your ass looks fine"

"Peach, tell the truth."

"K, FINE, YOUR ASS IS HUGE!"

Daisy, who was eavesdropping, broke down laughing.

Luigi was sitting on the couch silently, and I was attempting to solve a rubix cube (and failed. ... Hi.)

Then the door-bell rang.

"Ugh, WHO DARES DISRUPT THE RUBIX CUBE!?" I yelled.

Luigi answered the door to find… a giant cake.

"What…?" Luigi said

"Ooh, cake! :D" Peach said, running to the cake.

"Peach, no! You might get kidnapped New Super Mario Bros. Wii style again!" I said.

Peach backed away. "… Oh"

The very offended Mario walked up to the cake to inspect it. "I don't think there's anything wrong wi-"

Suddenly, a Bullet Bill came flying out and exploded into a wall. The impact, of course, sent us all flying.

As soon as we all landed, all 7 Koopalings jumped out.

Before, we could all process what had just happened, a bunch a magic spells were flying everywhere, tearing up the place.

"Told you!" I said.

Mario quickly grabbed Peach and ran up the stairs. Luigi was going to do the same with Daisy, but Daisy was knocked out by a spell.

Then, I saw Iggy chase after me. First thought to pop into my head was 'RUN!' So I quickly ran up the stairs, to where Mario and Peach was.

Once I found the room they were in, I huddled in the corner with them.

"Wow, Dylan, you were right!" Peach said

"Whatevs, Mario, we have to focus on getting Peach out!"

As I finished the sentence, Iggy came running in.

"Here's IGGY! :D"

Mario prepared to punch him, but before he could, I threw my jacked over him, and he got tangled in it.

"I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" Iggy said as he fell out of the window.

Then we attempted to get Peach out via front entrance.

Before Mario and Peach could step on, I was halfway down the stairs when it collapsed, leaving me painfully lying on the floor.

I watched as part of the roof collapsed, and Kamek also came out of the cake.

"Target spotted" he said, as if talking telepathy with someone. I felt my stomach did a flip when I saw that Kamek was eyeing Luigi.

"Luigi!" I weakfully yelled.

Before he could react, a very unique looking spell hit Luigi, throwing him into the wall, and knocking him out.

That was the last thing I remember before I fainted.

OMG, POTTY

Bowser was still locked up. Sitting there. Bored. Then the figure walked in.

"Can I have my minions back?" Bowser said eagerly.

"Nope, I lied. I used them for what I needed them for, then I murdered them all."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

"However, I have some good news" The figure said, pulling out a knife.

"W-what?"

The figure smiled "You don't have to suffer anymore."

Bowser then felt a knife impale his stomach. He was shocked, then quickly died.

The figure pulled out the knife, then walked out, smiling.

"As the Koopa King falls, the Green Thunder rises"

**Yeah, so I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. But guess what? I'M NOT DEAD YET! MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! But unfortunately, school starts on Thursday :( (I don't know why it's on a Thursday, but whatever). So, sadly, I won't have as much free time :(. But I promise I will try as hard as I can on updating as quickly. Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


End file.
